


[殇浪] 【证人】保护计划

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: 现代paro，完全不虐的误会
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殇浪





	[殇浪] 【证人】保护计划

殇不患看着眼前老气横秋的少女无奈苦笑。女孩比手画脚地说了一大堆有的没的，他一个字也没听进去。

“喂！你这个人，怎么不好好听人说话！我一会儿要去商场，你听到没！”看殇不患心不在焉往停车场踱步，女孩生气地大声喊，“你走这么快干嘛！”

“去商场。”殇不患回头应了句，继续往停车场走。

“……”女孩哑了火，直到上了车，又找回了先前的颐指气使，“我是你们最重要的证人，你拿这种态度对我，小心我投诉你！”

“我的职责是不让你被你要指证的人杀死。”殇不患的态度依然恶劣，他才不怕女孩会去投诉，还巴不得早点甩了这个累赘。

女孩犹豫了片刻，拿起手机的手又放下了，也闭上了嘴。

撇开别的不谈，殇不患是警队公认最能打的刑警，若是临时换人，女孩倒还真心里没底。

被投诉的计划落了空，殇不患暗叹一声，乖乖开车。

“殇前辈也太凶了吧……”上个月新来的后辈卷残云看着殇不患理都不理人家姑娘的态度，缩了缩脖子。

“卷残云？背后不要乱说前辈哦！”

“啊！睦前辈好！”卷残云见是全队的颜值担当睦天命和他搭话，整个人都精神了。

“你还不知道这个任务为什么会交给殇不患吧？”睦天命指了指卷残云，“这就是原因啦~”

“我？”卷残云不明就里指着自己的鼻子，“为什么是我？”

“当然不是因为你啦。”睦天命笑了，“你也看到了，全队人里，也就殇对着那女孩能有那种态度。别的人见了她，都跟你似的，不是傻笑就是嘘寒问暖，连姐姐我都没这样的待遇呢。”

“别、别胡说！我哪有！被阿翡听到了怎么办！”卷残云连忙摆手，转移话题，“所以，就因为殇前辈态度差？”

“嗯，我总觉得，那女孩有些不对劲。”

卷残云下意识看向女孩离开的方向打了个寒颤，那里自然是空无一人。

“也许是我多心了。”睦天命不想吓到新人，重新解释，“其实啊，是因为殇的反跟踪能力最强。”

“哦？”

“你还没听说吧，以前因为好奇殇不患私下是个什么样的人，队里出动了两回去跟踪他，两回都跟丢了。”

“什么！”

“第一回是我们组去的，那次不但被他发现，连哪个兄弟从哪段路开始跟的他都能说出来。第二回就更夸张了，是以隔壁组里和他不熟的兄弟为主，我们这些熟人给他们打掩护，还特地去请了纪检组那个有‘灵狐’之称的啸狂狷来出主意，结果你猜怎么着？”

“怎么？”

“殇不患回队里要了隔壁组兄弟的照片，把每张都按跟踪顺序钉在了地图上。”

“嘶——太厉害了吧！”

“所以，这个任务他去是最合适的。”

“有道理……对了，我听说殇前辈和那个啸狂狷的关系特别差，难道是因为跟踪的那件事？”

“也有这个原因吧，当时殇唯独找不着他的照片，就往纸上画了只狐狸往上贴，他这画画的手艺嘛……”

“噗——可以想象，可以想象，哈哈哈哈哈！”卷残云之前见过，殇不患在审讯室把不肯开口的嫌疑人画得特别抽象，把监控室的兄弟们都笑跪了。有强迫症的嫌疑人实在看不下去，什么都招了，只求殇不患把画销毁。

对同事在背后八卦他的事儿毫不知情的殇不患，突然打了个喷嚏。

此时他正在商场跟着那证人到处转悠，虽然他无所谓路人的眼光，可一个大男人在女性品牌门口端端正正地站着，也不是什么令他愉快的事。

证人保护计划中的“证人”少女，自从来了商场之后，就不肯走了，逛遍了各种各样的商店，还想让殇不患当免费劳力提购物袋，却被以不方便执行任务为由严辞拒绝。

手上提着大包小包，女孩体力再好也有些吃不消，在店里稍坐片刻后，老大不情愿地示意殇不患送她回家。

“盯着你的人太多，去安全屋。”

“你们的安全屋有五星酒店套房的条件吗？”

“没有。”

“不去。”

“……”眼看着少女打算胡闹，殇不患只好妥协，“你想怎么样。”

“这就对了嘛~”少女笑了，眉眼间似有若无的娇媚让路人侧目，“要我说，五星酒店套房就挺好啊，比如……这家。”

殇不患看着少女递过来的手机上的地图直皱眉，刚想开口拒绝，转念一想，这个位置倒确实有利于保护证人，也就应下了。

少女挑选的酒店，离殇不患家挺近，直线距离一公里。离法院也只有三公里，出庭方便。

附近的街区小道错综复杂，从殇不患家小区出门开始算，即使按最短路线去走，也得走过两条街，穿过菜场，上五金店斜对面的小坡，干洗店右转，熟食店左转，走到主干道，才能准确找到酒店的位置。

殇不患的犹豫，也是因为觉得这里他路熟，如果遇袭，要甩掉敌人比较容易。

趁着女孩去洗漱的当口，殇不患把房间仔仔细细搜索了一遍，确认安全后，架上了简单的警报机关，把这天在商场里发现的可疑人士给局里做了个汇报。

住店的钱女孩自己掏，殇不患无需申请经费，他这头汇报着不觉得有问题，局里接到消息的可就炸了窝了。

“殇不患带那个证人住五星酒店？套房？”

“不是吧！前辈先前还挺不待见人家的样子！”

“将心比心，这么可爱的女孩子跟着他一天，他还得保护她，前辈再怎么说也是个男人。”

“我还是觉得不对，据我多年的观察，殇不患能找着女朋友的概率比我能升上局长的概率还低。”

“不瞒你说，我一度还以为他是弯的……”

“拉倒吧，他那就是情商低，情商低你懂吗？跟直的弯的没关系。”

还好这个任务没有分给自己。卷残云后怕地想，要是阿翡知道他得和这么个女孩独处两天，那两天以后他就没有女朋友了。

“有工夫耍嘴皮子的都给我去布控！”门外传来副局长的怒吼。

总之，暂时是安全了。殇不患这才稍微放下心，掏出私人手机，发了条讯息。

【巫谣，我有任务，两天，你要好好吃饭，天气有些凉了，要添衣服，工作不要做得太晚，不然肩膀又该疼了。等我回家。】

很快，他就收到了回复。

【殇好啰嗦。】

殇不患勾了勾唇角，拇指轻轻抚过这四个字。

少女洗漱完推开门，看见的就是殇不患稍纵即逝的笑容，不是对着她，而是对着手机。听到声音转过脸看她时，依然是那副有些冷漠，还有些嫌弃的样子。

少女已经习惯了，不以为意，给自己倒了杯酒，故意坐到殇不患的旁边，“女朋友？”

“……”殇不患不动声色地往旁边挪了挪。

少女想要把手中的酒杯贴到殇不患的脸颊上，却被避过，“别那么紧张嘛~我们来都来了，在这里无论发生什么，她都是不可能知道的哦~”

“什么都不会发生。明天上庭前别出门，别靠近窗，老实待着。”

“哼，原来你真是块木头，要不然就是不行！”

殇不患冷冷地看了她一眼，打定主意不再开口。

少女自觉没趣，一口喝完了杯中的酒，留下殇不患独自一人在客厅里坐着，兀自进了卧室，用力甩上了门。

三个小时后，闭目养神的殇不患突然醒了。

有人敲门。

殇不患藏在门后，手里攥着枪，正要侦察门外的情况。

“不用紧张啦，震戒是来陪我的~”少女走出卧室，想要开门，却被殇不患拦住。

“不行。”

“不让进是吧，好啊~”少女抬高声音喊道，“震戒~快去把我住在这儿的事告诉……唔！”

殇不患阻止少女继续往下说，无奈之下只好让来人进来。

“震戒！~”少女拉住了来人的胳膊，对他甜甜地笑着。

“公主！这人是怎么回事？”来人显然对这个少女极为宠爱，对殇不患有些敌视。

“别理他，就是个保镖，我们进屋~”

“你们俩别出门，别靠近窗，老实待着。手机给我。”

“啊？”

“手机。”殇不患冷着脸伸出手，没收了二人的手机，还用探测仪把两人都扫了一遍。

被那声“公主”给恶心得不轻，殇不患抖了抖浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，接着闭目养神，却越养越糟心。

等任务完成了我一定要回来投诉酒店房间的隔音。殇不患这么想着，第二天早上到了点，他顶着两个黑眼圈，老大不情愿地去敲那二位的房门。

敲门的声音自然温柔不到哪里去。

“戚天凌！起床！赶紧的！”

“行了行了，别敲了！门都被你敲断了！”少女还算有那么点责任心，还记得这天是出庭的日子，不多久就出了屋门。

出来的只有她一个人。

殇不患疑惑地指了指屋内。

“震戒很~累了，让他再睡一会儿~”少女对着殇不患意味深长地眨了眨眼，“我们走吧！”

殇不患暗自摇头，眼看着这个大麻烦就快解决了，他可不想多管闲事。

走出酒店的那一刹那，殇不患忽然感到一股寒意。可视线能及范围内，他很确定没有被人跟踪，同事们也都在四处布控，应该不会有危险才对。

可能是糟心地熬了通宵的关系吧。殇不患摇摇头，正打算接着走，少女却突然脚下一个踉跄，拽住了他的胳膊，整个人倚在他的身上。

“干嘛呢，平地也能摔一跤！”

“脚软，你背我走~”

“自己走！”殇不患翻了个白眼拒绝了无礼的要求，却没来由地一阵心悸，与此同时口袋中的私人手机震了起来。

难道是巫谣出事了！殇不患诧异地愣在原地，好一会儿才回过神，分辨出是短信的震动，而不是电话，应该没事的。

“喂，到底走不走啊？”

“没事……啊，不，走，赶紧的。”

说是这么说，拽住殇不患的手臂不撒手的戚天凌却没有要赶时间的意思，挂在殇不患的身侧晃晃悠悠地往前挪，一路收获了不少路人艳羡的目光。

又是一股寒意，没多久，兜里的私人手机又传来短信提示的震动。

殇不患非常想看一眼，可他在执行任务，不可以看，身上又挂着个拖油瓶，攒了一肚子火。

此时，手机另一头的浪巫谣也正干着急。

头天晚上接到殇不患的短信，浪巫谣听话地做了一顿简餐吃下，还多准备了些食材，等第二天殇不患回家一起吃。

工作也没有做到太晚，换上了厚实的睡衣，他在殇不患平时睡的那一侧睡下。

第二天，他正悠闲地看着电视时，突然收到了死党发来的微信照片。

另一头的死党可没管他看到照片是什么反应，兀自一条一条发着文字信息：

【阿浪，我在你家附近那个五星酒店门口，拍到的这家伙好像是你男朋友？】

【仔细看还真是他！我去，他背着你居然勾搭上个姑娘！这会儿还是从酒店出来的，啧啧啧！】

【要不要我替你教训他？】

浪巫谣握着手机愣了好久，直到手机黑屏了也没发现，胃痛得打颤，脑中一片空白，无法思考。

殇应该是去出任务的啊……

【聆牙，别说了。】

【阿浪……你还好吗？】

浪巫谣深吸一口气，鼓起勇气又点开了那张照片。

照片有些反光，看不清楚殇不患的神色，可旁边有个挺漂亮的女孩正亲密地挽着他的手。

浪巫谣不愿再看，他刚要退出全屏，却瞥见照片角落的阴影里，有个人似乎在盯着殇不患的方向。

强迫自己冷静下来，浪巫谣又仔细看了看那个女孩。

糟了！

【危险！】

浪巫谣给殇不患发了条短信，正在此时聆牙直接打了电话过来。

“阿浪，你冷静点，为了这种人没必要，渣男嘛谁没遇到过，踹了就行，这都不算事儿，我给你讲，我隔壁邻居大娘家的儿子啊，前些日子……”

“聆牙，殇现在还在不在那里？”

“……在啊，走得可慢了，诶哟我都没眼看了……”

“想办法拖住他，等我过去。他有危险。”

【那女孩有问题！】

说完浪巫谣又发了条短信给殇不患，发完才想起执行任务中的殇不患看不到短信，急急忙忙夺门而出。

是啊，他可不就是危险了么，聆牙想。

“戚天凌，给我好好走路！”

“脚软嘛~”

“去礼宾车上坐下，我推你走。”殇不患指了指酒店用来给客人送行李的推车。

“你好过分哦~要人家坐这么脏的东西~”

“再废话我弄个轮椅推你走你信不信，站好！”

“哼~”戚天凌扭扭捏捏地站直，还撞到了一个路人，路人上下多看了她几眼才一步三回头地走了。

殇不患刚要往前走，抬眼一看——迎面走来的居然是怒气冲冲的聆牙，指着他和少女劈头就喊，“殇不患你这是什么意思！能耐了是吧！小心我揍你啊！”

这下跳进海里都洗不清了。

戚天凌见状，故意上前挑衅地对着聆牙似笑非笑。

“聆牙，你先让开，这里事了我自己会去解释。”

聆牙也就是耍耍嘴皮子还可以，真要他和殇不患动手，他还是不敢的。他一时不知道该怎么接，又一心想着阿浪让他拖住殇不患，干脆豁出去了，“你今天哪儿也不许去，把话说清楚，你这叫人干的事儿吗？”

围观的群众越来越多，四周布控的警力渐渐压力大了起来。殇不患注意到人群的时候，觉出了不对，举起手打了个手势。

边布控边等着吃瓜的同事们也严肃了起来，忙活着疏散人群，疏通道路。

“走嘛，我们别理他~”戚天凌还嫌事儿不够大一般，双手拽住殇不患的袖子向他眨眼，“要迟到了哦！”

聆牙闻言更加生气，破口大骂，殇不患一脑门官司，正不知道该怎么办好，身侧突然闪过一道人影，一把小刀带着寒光向他划了过来。

是本该“很累了”还在补觉的“震戒”。

这才是你们的目的吗！殇不患这才明白了戚天凌做戏的用意，堪堪避过刀锋，躲闪的同时不免向戚天凌所在的方向靠了过去，却见又是一人飞速扑了过来。

这下无论如何是躲不掉了，殇不患绷紧了肌肉想要挨过这一下，可来人竟是“砰”的一声撞开了戚天凌。

“巫谣！”殇不患看清了来人是谁，连忙把他接住。

“是恶人，小心。”

殇不患看向戚天凌的方向，只见她挥舞着手中的小刀，想要再次发出一击，可她这回是真的扭伤了脚，站不起来了。

匆匆赶来的同僚们第一时间按住戚天凌和她的同伙，没收小刀，警戒着四周的同时，诧异地看着一个青年紧张地把殇不患挡在身后，似乎想要保护他。

保护全队最能打的殇不患？

众人面面相觑。

殇不患可没工夫照顾同事的心情，他的冷汗都冒了出来，如果浪巫谣没有来，而他并未戒备戚天凌有武器……

可是，戚天凌的随身物品明明被检查过，连那个叫“震戒”的家伙也一并被检查了，这刀……不对！刚才她撞到过一个人！

殇不患检查了一圈，确认浪巫谣没有受伤，长出一口气，转头瞧见从未见过这阵仗的聆牙，已经是一屁股坐到了地上。

“聆牙，我是让你拖住不患，不是让你来骂他。”

“阿浪，我不知道……”

“我说了，他有危险。”

“我哪知道是这么个危险法啊！”聆牙委屈地大声抱怨，“我还以为你是来跟他分手的呢！”

“什么！？”殇不患震惊地来回看着浪巫谣和聆牙，不敢相信自己刚才离开被甩就差那么一点点。

四周的同事全都竖起了耳朵，手里的活计都慢了下来。

浪巫谣明显感到了四周的关注，涨红了脸。

“这是怎么回事？”

浪巫谣拿出手机，打开他和聆牙的微信对话框，递给殇不患。

殇不患端详着聆牙偷拍的那张照片，皱起了眉。

“你只是看了照片，就判断出我有危险？”

点头。

“巫谣。”殇不患摸了摸他的脸颊，笑得温柔，“你比我们整队人都可靠多了。”

“殇前辈不用把我们说成这样吧……我们一队刑警还不如一个市民有用？”卷残云小声嘟囔着，被睦天命一巴掌招呼在脑袋上，“看不出来他们什么关系吗？你什么时候见到殇那么对谁笑过！”

“呃……可那个人是个男人诶……”

“我就说他是弯的，你们还不信！”

“连殇不患都能交上男朋友，我马上去申请当局长！”

“怎么会这样呢？平时也没见殇前辈对局里哪个小帅哥的态度能稍微好一点啊？”

“你眼瞎呢，你看看人家那长得！”

“诶，这么一看吧，我突然觉得戚天凌长得挺一般的，我昨天是见了鬼了吗？一个劲儿夸她好看。”

因为扭伤了脚，真的坐了轮椅的戚天凌听见四周的议论，原本就特别生气的她，小脸更黑了。

审讯没花多大工夫，很明显，戚天凌转做污点证人，要求殇不患保护她，原本就是设计好要对付殇不患的局。由于聆牙的插曲，等候在去法院的路上的埋伏都失去了作用。

设计他的原因也很简单，戚天凌那个团伙的小头目就是殇不患亲手抓的。

这些事殇不患已经懒得关心了。请了假回家的他，总觉得浪巫谣有心事。

“阿浪，抱歉，发生这种事，让你误会……”

摇头。

“一点也没误会？”

“有。”

殇不患笑了，揽住浪巫谣的肩，“现在呢？”

“没有了，但……”

“？”

“殇，我们的事没能保密，对不起。”

“在意这些做什么，本来因为我这工作让你保密，就挺对不起你的。现在都已经这样了，大不了去别的地方，做别的工作咯。”

“殇很喜欢当刑警。”

“可我更喜欢巫谣啊。”

见殇不患说得认真，浪巫谣红着脸不敢看他，半晌才想到要说什么，在他耳边小声说着，“……我有好好吃饭，没有工作到很晚，还添了衣服。”

“嗯嗯。”殇不患一手把浪巫谣搂得更紧，另一手摸了摸他的头发，“很乖。不过，添衣服的事儿，我们可以过两天再考虑……”

确信浪巫谣真的没打算和他分手，假期结束后殇不患不情不愿地出了门，带着辞职信回了局里。

预料中同僚们怪异的目光……倒是有，可似乎不是他想象的那种怪异法。他没来由地觉得，大家的眼神似乎挺……猥琐？

大家互相推诿着谁也没敢先上前和他搭话，直到看他拿出辞职信要去局长办公室的时候，被睦天命拦下了。

“殇，你要辞职？”

“我和阿浪的关系，想必你们也知道了。这种事到底不是人人都能接受的，不辞职还能怎么办？”

“咳咳，那个，殇不患，来我办公室。”在睦天命说出什么之前，副局长先一步把人叫走了。

“副局，什么都不用说了，我理解，我辞……”

“辞什么辞！”副局长打断了殇不患的话，“我这儿有个证人保护计划，不知道要保护多久，这活儿除了你谁也干不了。”

“又证人保护……”殇不患挠了挠头，“干这个不能回家，还不知道要干多久，我不干。”

“别忙着拒绝，听我说完啊。”副局长笑了，“我跟你说，就戚天凌那个团伙，天知道还有多少人没落网，那天那个见义勇为的市民把他们得罪死了，也许明天他们就能上门打击报复，你说，我们能见死不救吗？而且，那位市民好像也挺有干刑侦的天赋，你完全可以给组织上发展发展人才嘛！”

“你是说，证人是……”

“还能有谁？行了，我这儿没你事了，带着你的废纸赶紧走。”

“我今儿个是进错局子了吧……”卷残云惊讶地看着殇不患吹着口哨眉开眼笑地从副局长办公室走出来，还把自己的辞职信撕了个粉碎。


End file.
